A New Hero to Reach for A New Star
by marioandsonicFTW
Summary: Flash was a normal hedgehog living in the big city. But his life changed after an accident while on his first visit to Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park. Will he realize the potential of his gift? Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1: Field Trip

**Okay! Time for a new story! As before in my last story, updates will be slow, but enjoy it anyway! EDIT: I took into heart the advise from Lord Kelvin so I rewrote some parts of the story.**

* * *

_Hi! My name is Flash. Flash the Hedgehog. I'm just a normal teenager, who goes to a normal school in Empire City. I'm big on video games and music. I'm always finding myself listening to my iPod while doing homework. I used to have white fur all over me and dark blue eyes. But that changed, not so long ago. Really, I'm no one special. Just that guy everyone recognizes but don't really know. The kid in the background, the invisible guy. Most of the time, I don't really mind. But recently, I went through a life changing experience and I think I should share it with anyone who's willing to listen. It all started about a month ago…_

* * *

_**One month earlier…**_

"Can I go, Mom? Please?"

"Well, it seems safe enough to go. Alright. You can go. Just be careful. I'm still skeptical about it. Be careful about anything suspicious."

"Thanks Mom! I will. I'll be back before you know it. Love you!"

I grabbed my favorite sneakers and ran out of the front door of my house. It was a warm Saturday morning and the sun was shining bright. I was so excited to go to Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park. No one has ever seen anything like it.

I quickly ran to a bus headed for the entrance to the park. The bus was pretty packed. I was lucky enough to be able to get in. A few of my classmates from school were there, but none of them actually said "Hi" or anything.

"Don't let it get to you, Flash." I said to myself.

Not long after I got in, the bus finally stopped in front of a tall tower.

"Whoa!" I said in awe.

That tower was so tall that it reached up into space. I paid for the admission for the park and was lead by one of Eggman's surprisingly friendly robots to the elevator. It was so cool. Whoever heard of an elevator that goes into space! I got inside and once the door closed, we started rising. It felt so weird and the elevator was accelerating faster and faster. I looked out the window and saw the ground getting farther and farther away. It sort of gave me goosebumps. Then, I heard Eggman's voice on an intercom.

"_Hello happy people! Buckle up as Eggman's Ultra-Accelerating Space Elevator whisks you to an interplanetary wonderland of fun."_

I looked up and saw the park coming into view. It was absolutely breathtaking.

"_This amusement park was created entirely out of a sense of remorse for my past transgressions and is in no way associated with any sort of evil plot or premeditated misdeeds."_

"I'm keeping my eye on you, Eggman." I thought.

Soon, the elevator stopped at the Tropical Resort. As I got out of the station, I saw an amazing view of the world below along with a starry sky. All around were flashing neon signs saying "Welcome!" and the buldings all had a tropical theme.

"_Welcome to Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park, where you can enjoy five planets for the price of one! First stop, the Tropical Resort. There you'll find breath-taking views from our giant Ferris wheel, amazing deals in the shopping mall, and constant risks of bodily harm."_

"Hilarious." I said sarcastically.

But it was really unbelievable. The Ferris wheel had an amazing view of the entire resort and I could also see the other planets in the distance. None of Eggman's robots were threatening in anyway like they used to be and overall it was an indescribable experience and that was only the resort. I could only imagine how much fun the other planets would be.

"_Please feel free to fill out a brief survey after your visit. Your opinions matter to us. ...Unless you didn't have fun, then we don't care."_

"He may have turned a new leaf, but he's still rude." I thought.

I was roaming the park until I came across the station for the Egg Shuttle.

"This must be how I get to the other planets."

I got inside and saw the shuttle waiting to be loaded with passengers. Upon getting inside another announcement came on.

"_Welcome aboard the Egg Shuttle, offering lightspeed access to each of the parks attractions. Perfect for jiggery visitors with no attention span to spare on getting there."_

The shuttle lifted off and we were off to who knows where? I buckled up and looked at a monitor showing the stops that the shuttle was making.

"_Next stop, the Sweet Mountain. Enjoying our candy paradise is the perfect way to celebrate your next birthday... or to avoid reaching it."_

"Maybe later."

We stopped at the Sweet Mountain, but I stayed on to wait for the shuttle to move on.

"_Next stop, the Starlight Carnival. The sheer scale of our illuminated space fleet is sure to make you feel small and insignificant by comparison."_

"Sounds awesome! But I want to see the other planets too."

Moving on, I saw that we were skipping the next planet.

"What gives?"

"_Next Stop, Planet Wisp. This attraction is currently off-limits as it is still under construction and may not be dangerous enough for visitors yet."_

"That's fine. I'll come back when it's done."

Just then, the shuttle started rattling violently. People were yelling and screaming and I was scared out of my sneakers.

"_Attention passengers! The Egg Shuttle is undergoing technical difficulties. We will be making an emergency stop on Planet Wisp."_

After a bumpy ride to the planet, the shuttle landed safely and maintenance robots entered when the doors opened.

"_All passengers please exit the shuttle and wait patiently for the maintenance crew to repair the shuttle. We advise that you do not, repeat, do NOT wander around the planet as it is still undergoing construction."_

Everyone got out and waited outside the station for the shuttle to be fixed. The planet was so beautiful. Bright colored trees and plants everywhere and green grass as far as you could see. At that time, I saw two streaks of cyan and white rush by me followed by a robot. They headed into a forest. No one was looking so I decided to investigate. It's not like anyone would know.

* * *

**And that is the first chapter. It may be awhile before I continue. Maybe a week or two. But in the mean time leave a review. See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Caught and Set Free

**Okay! Time for Chapter 2! So get reading!**

* * *

Those two streaks were pretty fast and the fact that one of Eggman's robots was so keen on following them seemed pretty fishy. I followed the robot into the forest and I eventually caught up with it when it stopped near the base of a cliff. I got a closer look and saw that the robot was chasing two white and cyan…things. I've never seen them before and I'm pretty sure they weren't here for the park. The robot was carrying a net and it looked like he was about to catch them.

"Hey! Leave those two alone!" I shouted.

The robot turned to me and stared blankly at me.

"Located large sized white alien. Backup requested." It said in a monotone voice.

"Alien? I'm not an alien." I thought.

"Proceeding with capture of two smaller aliens."

"So those little guys are aliens. Well I can't leave them to be caught."

I acted quickly and spin dashed into the robot. The robot fell to the floor, deactivated and the two aliens started flying around me.

"V$H^WFB&^&*D #"

"RGT#T%&*J*&( !#!EC"

I couldn't understand anything they were saying, but they seemed pretty happy from what I could tell. They looked like they were dancing and wanted me to dance with them. However, within a minute, the robot's backup came and we were surrounded by ten robots.

"Darn. We have to get out of here."

I spin dashed into one of the robots, deactivating it. I was going to get the next one when one robot grabbed my leg.

"Hey! Let go of me!"

Another robot grabbed my arm and soon I was caught by them. The two aliens I saved were also captured. The robots began to take us somewhere I don't know, but I did know that it wouldn't be the shuttle. As much as I tried to get myself free, I couldn't because the robots were stronger. After 10 minutes of being carried by Eggman's robots, we made it to another shuttle, but this one wasn't built for passengers. It was a cargo shuttle. Though where it would take us was unknown.

The two aliens and I were placed inside a round container with other aliens. I tried to break it open but it was too strong and it was locked tight. I looked around the ship and I couldn't believe how many aliens the robots caught. There were red, green, blue, orange, and many others that were trapped here. Soon after we were loaded, the shuttle took off.

I looked out of a nearby window and saw a planet filled with water passing by and we were getting closer to a planet surrounded by asteroids. We landed by what looked like a power plant of sorts. The robots came in and took the containers we were in and hooked them to a conveyor belt. The aliens looked like they were scared out of their minds and who could blame them?

The belt lead us to the center of the plant where there was a huge machine and inside were aliens being drained of what looked like glowing colorful energy. The drained aliens transformed into purple and violet aliens that looked like they want to chomp my finger off. It was horrible to look at. Not long after we were hooked up, I was next along with the other aliens. The cyan and white aliens I attempted to save earlier snuggled closely with me. I held them tightly.

"Don't worry. Everything will be alright." I said with uncertainty in my voice.

When we were inside the machine's energy chamber, I tried hard to at least make a crack in the glass to make an escape.

"_COMMENCING WITH SIPHONING OF HYPER-GO-ONS…_" said a computerized voice.

The machine powered up and it felt really weird. All the other aliens seemed to be in pain, which was horrifying to watch. My two alien friends were holding me so tightly that, to my amazement, they phased into my body. I felt an incredible energy surge within me.

"_ERROR! ERROR! FOREIGN OBJECT LOCATED WITHIN CHAMBER! UNABLE TO PROCESS CURRENT OBJECTIVE! MELTDOWN IMMINENT!_"

"That's not good!"

I tried harder and harder to get out, but nothing would break or budge.

"_6..._"

It seemed hopeless. Next thing I knew, energy within me was urging to be released.

"_5..._"

LAZER!

My body transformed and I turned into a ball of radiant cyan light. I bounced around the glass surface inside the container repeatedly until finally…

*CRACK*

There was a crack in the glass. I changed back to normal and I inspected the crack. It looked fragile enough to punch through.

"_4..._"

I punched the glass as hard as I could and broke through.

"EVERYONE OUT!" I yelled to the aliens.

All of them swarmed out to the open world. I was about to jump out until…

*ZAP*

I was shocked by an electrical current. I felt a strange sensation within me. It felt like being split apart and being put together again.

"_3..._"

I was barely conscious. My vision was blurry and I could hardly keep awake. I struggled to carry myself out of the container.

"_2..._"

"Al…most…out…"

I kept crawling until I reached the opening. I used the last of my energy to let myself drop.

"_1..._"

I blacked out.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Thanks for reading and hope that you'll look forward to the next chapter. Please review and see you next chapter.**


End file.
